Si fuera una pelicula
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Bloom desea un final de pelicula pero lamentablemente no sucedera...


**If this was a movie**

* * *

_Estando sola en ese gran departamento habia veces en las que deseaba regresar el tiempo, que Lord Voldemort no hubiera ido a Hogwarts nunca y detestaba hace meses no poderse ni siquiera llamar amiga del chico que robaba sus sueños, lo conocia y por lo tanto sabia sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, habian sido mejores amigos pero habia una atraccion entre ellos y de ahi surgio un noviazgo que nunca habian pensado arruinarian todo lo que habian construido por casi trece años, habian salido y roto tantas veces que le costaba contarlas pero en todas ambos habian sido muy felices y disfrutaban de la compañia del otro.  
_

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
Thinkin bout everything we've been through  
Maybe i've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you_

_Hacia ya seis meses que habian roto y solia soñar que el venia a disculparse en medio de la noche y oia sus pasos en la escalera, cuando al despertar se daba cuenta de que estaba sola en toda la casa y consideraba volver a casa de sus padres, por eso el departamento no lo pisaba en todo el dia, solo iba a dormir y a arreglarse y los fines de semana visitaba a sus padres y hermanos e intentaba distraerse por alguna parte del mundo muggle sin obtener resultados, por que siempre se topaba con alguien o algo que le recordara el pasado y volvia a su casa a descansar y a adelantar en su trabajo. _

_Come back come back come back to me like  
You would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we can work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
_

_Ella siempre deseaba que el volviera, aunque sabia que su orgullo no se lo permitiria, el era asi y no lo podia cambiar, la rubia siempre habia sido muy romantica y el no tanto, aunque eso no le interesara quiso estar con el, salir porque su mismo corazon se lo pedia y ella lo amaba aun siendo tan joven, tan ilusa. No queria que nadie lo lastimara aunque ella misma se hacia eso, se ilusionaba y siempre ella era la que terminaba con el corazon roto.  
_

_I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them  
Now I'm pacing down the hall  
Chasing down the street  
Flashback to a night when you said to me  
Nothings gonna change not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose  
_

_Recordaba como sus amigos sonreian ante la pareja que tenian enfrente, ella siendo abrazada por el cuando ella estaba llorando y siendo consolada por el cuando habian visto a su tio, el padrino del chico, muerto en el piso y a su familia alrededor desconsolada, o algunos meses despues de su graduacion del colegio, e incluso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo de ambos, el mismo que intentaba que ambos se volvieran a hablar conociendo los sentimientos de ambos e intentaran arreglar las cosas.  
_

_If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you  
Wary, since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just want to see you back at my front door _

_And I say_

_Ahora Bloom, camina a su casa, empapada en medio de la lluvia y sin querer hacer algo para cubrirse de ella, tiene el corazon roto, en un intento de su amigo Blaise para que vuelva con Draco, se dio cuenta de que el ya sale con otra chica y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se fue del lugar sin que la notaran, pero dejando caer sin querer un brazalete de plata con las iniciales B y D. Al llegar a su casa vio todo el departamento y dio vuelta para salir y cerrarlo y salir a la calle con rumbo a la casa de su amiga, no queria estar sola ese dia, por eso fue directo y en un callejon se transporto a un par de calles del condominio de departamentos donde en un gran apartamento vivia Hermione Granger y en otro vivian Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley, cuando le abrio la puerta se lanzo a sus brazos y solto las lagrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus ojos azul grisaceo que siguieron el camino de las que se habian confundido con la lluvia.  
_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would before you say it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight, before I left you out_  
_But I take it all back now_

_Dias despues de ese acontecimiento, se volvio a presentar en su trabajo, sin toparse con nadie en su camino rumbo a su oficina en el ministerio de magia, pues lo ocurrido la habia deprimido y puesto de mal humor. Trabajo tranquila hasta despues de su hora de comida, cuando el moreno aparecio:  
_

_-Que amiga tengo , que me dejo plantado- dijo reprochandole  
_

_-Blaise, callate-murmuro-tengo trabajo por hacer y no estoy muy contenta contigo  
_

_-Bloom, que te hice- pregunto  
_

_-Mira Zabini, solo tengo algo que decirte- dijo seriamente- no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida personal, Draco ya esta saliendo con alguien mas y a mi no me tiene que importar  
_

_-Bloomy, tu estas enamorada de el- hablo el chico  
_

_-Estoy enamorada de el, pero tengo que seguir adelante, olvidarlo- contesto- el rehizo su vida ahora es mi turno de hacerlo, por favor no vuelvas a mencionar el tema  
_

_-Pero, el y tu...- replico  
_

_-Ely yo ya no tenemos nada- dijo la rubia- por favor dejemos el tema de una vez  
_

_-Esta bien- murmuro Blaise viendo como ella intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo con la mirada triste y salio de la oficina  
_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_Ese dia habia tomado la decision de seguir alejada del chico que aun amaba, aceptar que el no volveria a ella y rehacer su vida, seguir adelante y no ver atras, muchas cosas habian quedado atras, la ruptura familiar, el colegio, la guerra, Voldemort, el trio dorado, Draco, los Malfoy, mortifagos..._

_You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Think I've had a happy ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa_

_Este no era l clase de final que queria para ella, pero era lo mejor, no sabia lo que sentia el primogenito de los Malfoy pero deseaba olvidarlo aunque usara un "obliviate" , aunque no podia creer que penso que el podria regresar por ella. El peor final feliz del mundo porque era un final triste.  
_

* * *

_No se porque se me ocurrio hacer esto, no se si me despida con esto por algunos meses ya que saben entrare a la preparatoria y estare un semestre ocupada. Espero actualizar en fin de semana aunque no prometo nada, intentare mañana domingo subir algo de todo  
_


End file.
